Cherry Blossoms Blooming
by death2society
Summary: Sasori is dubbed the prince in this fairytale, going through obstacles as he goes to save his princess. Classic fairytale, right? Especially with the Akatsuki involved...SasoDei, KisaIta, etc. Plus OCs to tell it all.
1. Prologue

Summary: The twisted fairy tale told by my few OCs.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto won't let me own it...so sad, isn't it?

Babysitting, the worst job a pair could ever get stuck with, especially if it was Jun and Emiko. Jun was a calm, steadying influence on children. She guided them to do the right thing, never getting too loud or too frustrated with children. They loved her and she loved them. Then there was Emiko. Emiko was loud, violent, and even cruel at times. She would play with them, but get bored of their games and move on too quickly for most kids' likings. They fought with her, tooth and nail, at times and in the end, Jun had to jump in to preserve the little peace they had. Still, there was never a dull moment when they were babysitting.

Jun had put the three Dentou children to bed, but they wanted to stay up. Emiko, however, was in a bad mood and threatened that if they did not stay in bed and go to sleep then she would make sure their father never got back home. After three minutes of sobbing and begging from the children, Jun made Emiko take that back. But there was still that glint in her blue eyes that said she would do it.

So Jun settled on a bedtime story, much to the chagrin of her partner.

"Alright kids, what do you want me to read?" she asked, smiling sweetly as she watched the children shout out names of books.

"Cinderella," shouted out Miss Kaede Dentou, the youngest by being three years old.

"That's for babies," sniffed Atari, six years old. "What about the Tin Soldier?"

"I like Sleeping Beauty the best," Hikari stated, the oldest at eight years.

"Cinderella is cuter!"

"The Tin Soldier has action!"

"So does Sleeping Beauty!"

"Nuh-uh, it's full of stupid princesses!"

"Cind-er-ell-a!"

"IF YOU ALL DON'T SHUT UP, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Emiko screamed, storming into the room with a manga in her hand. "I'm trying to read and you all are getting on my fucking nerves!"

"Language," Jun said, receiving a glare that she gladly gave right back. She turned to the quieted, and very terrified, children with a sweet smile. "How about Emiko and I tell you a story? It's a lovely story about a prince and a princess in the kingdom of-" she looked at the manga, "Konoha. Would that make you happy?"

"Whatever, just hope there's action."

"Yay, pretty princess!"

"Okay."

Three pairs of eyes expectantly looked at the pair as they sat down and began to weave this tale of fantasy.


	2. Chapter 1

One.

Once upon a time, there were many kingdoms. These kingdoms were small and scattered out throughout the world. There were five large kingdoms that had the most power however: the kingdoms of Kiri, Komo, Iwa, Konoha, and Suna. It is in the last kingdom where our story begins.

The kingdom of Suna was prosperous kingdom, even if it was isolated from the rest of the world by a desert. King Akasuna no Raiki made sure that his people got the best of the best, even if that meant fighting other kingdoms for it.

The kingdom was covered with small shops, made prosperous by the trade between the kingdoms that King Raiki conquered. One particular shop had many costumers daily, and was the envy of the other shopkeepers.

A troop of girls looked over the shop in a hushed voice. They looked weary, eyeing the rickety sign with displeasure. It read, in large green letters, "Puppet Shop". They wrinkled their noses, but stepped inside, their eyes going wide when they saw the deplorable state the shop was in.

"I think we should get out of here," whispered the tall brunette, her eyes darting to the puppets hung from the wall, chills running down her spine.

"But he's here, and I want to see him," whined the small blonde, oblivious to the other girl's fear.

"Stop being such a baby, Mizuki. We all want to see him, so we're staying," the eldest of the group told them.

Mizuki frowned but nodded, her eyes flashing nervously towards the puppets. "Is it just me or are their eyes moving?" she whispered, but no one answered. They were all looking at the puppets, some to admire the workmanship, and some to figure what was made by what.

Mizuki let out a shudder and went back to the outside of the shop. She would rather hide out there than face her crush with a ton of puppets staring at her.

The old shopkeeper chuckled before barking at the others. "Either buy something or leave, you good-for-nothing wenches," he yelled, causing the girls to jump.

"But sir, where is Sasori-sama? We want to see him," demanded the girls.

The old man scowled. "He ain't here. Now get lost before I send the guards after you lot."

"But-"

"Out of my damn shop!"

The girls marched out, with scowls on their faces. "See if I ever come here again," yelled one of them, making the old man cackle. The rest of them looked disappointed and one was even crying.

The old man waited until they were out of sight to call out, "Sasori-sama, they're gone."

A short redhead came into view, walking over to an abandoned puppet left on one of the tables. "I hate having people see my unfinished work," he muttered, grabbing a chisel, and began to carve the face again.

The old man chuckled. "As impatient as ever, I see. Well, your grandmother will want you to get home right about now, so you can leave your puppet here and it will be ready for you tomorrow."

Sasori scowled, but put the chisels back in the case. "I'll be back tomorrow, Eretou-san," he muttered, slamming the door shut behind him.

The old man let out a bark of laughter, his gray eyes twinkling with amusement. Sasori could hear it behind him, and he let out a sigh. Though he knew Eretou-san for ten years, he still hated it when he laughed at him for his impatience. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be on time," he muttered, grabbing the cloak around him and pushing the hood up so that it hid his face.

He hated being recognized by these people, who liked to make him talk to them and ask him for help, which was annoying to say the least. Even his cousins seemed to act that way, placing him up on a pedestal and naming him perfect. It wasn't like he wasn't perfect; it just got annoying to be called that so much and be expected to share that perfection with everyone.

Sasori sighed when he entered the castle. He hated this place more than his grandmother. It restricted him, kept him from experiencing the outside world. When his mother and father were here, they would lock him up here and tried to prevent him from learning of the wars they started and battles they lost. It was only inevitable that he would learn of it and rebel against them. He could remember the last thing he said to them, a flicker of regret and guilt in his eyes.

~  
>Sasori, six at the time, stood in front of his father's desk, staring at the statistics from each battle in horror. "You told me that you were protecting the people," he whispered.<p>

"Sasori, we are protecting them. We just need to-"

"Shut up," he screamed. "You lied to me Dad! Why'd you lie?"

"Sasori," his mother said, trying to calm him, "we are trying to make our kingdom better-"

"By killing people," Sasori shrieked, tearing the paper up. "I hate you both! Liars!" He ran into his room, crying his eyes out as he did.

Sasori shook his head. That was twelve years ago, he reminded himself. After that, his parents went away to visit the other kingdoms and plan better ways to rule them all.

Sasori missed them sometimes, craving his mother's attentions or his father's guidance, but otherwise he was pretty content with the life he was living. He couldn't say that it would've been much different if they were still here.

Yep, this was the life for him.

Sasori walked down the hall and toward his bedroom, when a servant slammed into his chest, plates flying out of his hands and smashing into the ground. Sasori fell back, a bit in a daze he watched the blonde stutter and try to pick up the plates piece by piece.

"I'm so sorry, I should've been watching were I was going and holding on to the plates a lot better and- oh it's you."

Sasori's vision cleared and he also scowled when he saw who it was. "Of course, you'd be the only who is clumsy enough to destroy a whole set of plates, Deidara," he said, irritation seeping into his voice.

"Well, I'm not the only one at fault, now am I, Akasuna-sama?" Deidara hissed, brushing off his pants before standing up. "Your grandmother wants you, so I recommend you go run to her like the good boy you are before she gets pissed and makes me drug you in your sleep and drag your fat ass there." He turned his heel and left Sasori sitting there, most likely to grab a broom and sweep up the mess.

Sasori stood up, muttering under his breath, "You're lucky that I am lenient on you, servant." He went down the hall to Lady Chiyo's rooms, ignoring the looks that the servants were giving him.

"You called?"

An old woman sat in front of a desk, puppets she made surrounding her. Papers were scattered everywhere and the hag was sleeping on top of them.

**You can't call her a hag!**

**Yes I can! I am god of this world!  
>So am I and I say no!<strong>

Whatever, so old granny was snoring away on top of the desk. She was so loud that the servants all over the castle were able to hear her. Sasori, being the awesome prince he was, grabbed one of the puppets on the walls and used it to attack her.

"Wah! Sasori, you shouldn't scare your grandmother like that. At my age, I could get a heart attack and die," she said. Lady Chiyo took the puppet from him and put it back on the wall, this time without any lethal weapons.

Sasori snorted when he heard that. "You would keep living after that just to spite me," he said.

Chiyo laughed. "Only for you, my dear grandson. Now sit down and I'll tell you why I called you here."

Sasori rolled his eyes but sat down in the chair. "Yes, grandmother?"

Chiyo stood up and looked down him with a serious expression. "You need a wife."

"What?" Sasori deadpanned.

"I have decided that I am too old to run this country-"

"More like you don't want to," Sasori murmured.

Lady Chiyo ignored him and continued. "-and I want to hand it down to you. The country is in a good state and I hope to see that it remains that way until I die. However, according to Suna tradition, you must have a wife before you take power. That is why I have set you up with Konan of Ame."

"You can't be serious," Sasori said, glaring daggers at her.

Chiyo stuck her tongue at him and continued. "You are to go on a journey to rescue her from the castle. You set off tomorrow. Deidara will accompany you there. Now get out of my sight and prepare yourself. You will have to go through many trials to reach her, but hopefully you will make it out alive."

Sasori gave a loud annoyed sigh but left. He wouldn't dare to argue with her, not after the last time he did. "This better be better than the last time she sent me out to track a puppeteer master," he muttered, shuddering from the memory. He slipped into his chambers, preparing for the long journey ahead.

**A/N: My internet is down! WAH! I hate that. So I'm using a school computer to update. I hope they don't mind that. **

**NO, SASORI WILL NOT BE WITH KONAN! This is just to get the story moving along. I'm going to introduce a new character, hopefully, every chapter. Who should come in next? **

**Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Two.**

The sun set and the sun arrived, greeting the annoyed red head with a laugh. Yes, the sun was mocking him. He could hear its laughter under the heat of the day, and he cursed the day that Old Hag- I mean, Granny Chiyo gave him the mission to save Princess Konan from the tower in Ame. Who did any more of the chivalry adventures anyway? There weren't any knights roaming around the kingdoms, especially not in the Wind country, and yet Granny Chiyo expects him to run in like a fairy tale book said he should and save a princess he didn't even know about until a couple hours ago and fall madly in love with her because of that. That fairy tale should be burned. In fact, the author who wrote that book, no, the person who thought of the idea should have all their nails painfully pulled off, their arms and legs sliced off with a jagged blade, their eyes plucked out of their sockets and pushed back in, their liver pecked away by a flock of crows, their chest ripped open so they can see their beating heart slow, and their stomach slashed to pieces so that the acid rose up and disintegrated their organs slowly as the man watched, screaming to his heart's content in a room inside the castle where no one could find him. Sasori smirked as he thought of the faceless man being tortured for even dreaming up such an act called chivalry. There is a reason why they say that chivalry is dead. It's because it's such a preposterous thing that only a woman could think up. No, only a macho man would think of women as damsels in distress. Women don't need chivalry; they need respect. We are just as good as men and-

**You're ranting again.**

**AM NOT!**

**Calm down.**

**I am calm!**

**You're shouting.**

**I am not. I'm just saying that women are far more superior over men and that we don't need to wait around for men to save us from bad situations!**

**Sit down and let me handle the rest of this. **

Moving on from Emiko's rant, Sasori was standing in the front of the castle with a black cloak over him. The thought of the villagers spotting him and the potential that they might follow him sent shudders down Sasori's spine. This all was easily remedied by imagining the faceless man being tortured by his puppets. Yes, he could sit there forever with that dazed look on his face, as long as he could kill someone in a million ways with his mind.

A bouncing blonde walked down the castle steps with three bags in one hand. He was covered in the same black cloak as Sasori, but unlike him he wore an eager look. "Akasuna-sama, I got all of the supplies un. Are we ready to leave un?" Deidara asked. He rocked on his heels as he waited for an answer. All he got for a response was a couple mumbled words that had nothing to do with each other. "Akasuna-sama un?" Deidara asked again. This time he waved his hand in front of Sasori's face. That didn't get his attention either. Deidara gritted his teeth. "Akasuna-sama, Chiyo-sama is breaking all of your puppets hm," he yelled in his ear.

Sasori jumped out of his entrancement and narrowed his eyes when he saw Deidara's smirk. "Tch, brat, you kept me waiting. I hope you have everything because we are not stopping anywhere along the way. It already takes long enough to get to Ame, and I do not want to keep the royals waiting," he said.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I got everything. Can we go now un, or are you going to search through the bags hm?" he asked. He smirked when he met Sasori's glare.

Sasori walked past Deidara and started their journey, into the Bosco Spaventoso. The trees hung low as they entered the forest, and the shadows lurked around their feet. Deidara was not normally a nervous person, but the woods had something about them that screamed: "serial murderers use me to hide the dead bodies." He didn't like that fact and stuck close to Sasori's backside.

"Why can't we just go through the village to get to Ame, Akasuna-sama un?" Deidara whined, holding on to Sasori's cloak as they walked on.

Sasori let out a sigh. He was really enjoying the silence too. "Because if we did, we would waste more time trying to get past the villagers," he said.

"B-but this place freaks me out un," Deidara said. "We can make up for more time later. Why can't we waste time now hm?"

Sasori whirled around and looked Deidara straight in the eye. He towered over him, his glare piercing through him. "We can never waste time. Understand that now, and we shall have no problems."

Deidara nodded, blinking from the shock. Sasori turned back around and went onward, the blond sticking close behind. One thought ran through his mind as he looked over the intimidating prince: how the hell did he grow tall and shrink back down so fast?

**You cursed!**

**Yes, what about it?**

**I never knew you did.**

**You don't know a lot about me. **

**But we're partners in crime!**

**Shush. Story time.**

Deidara grew bored of the silence after a minute. This was a forest, and he didn't care to hear a murderer chopping up his victim in the shadows. So he started talking. He talked about whatever came to mind, his family, his friends, his dog, the knot in that old tree they passed, a bug that flew in Sasori's hair (note to self: he doesn't like it when you karate chop his head in an attempt to smash a bug), and anything else. Sasori led them through the forest, trying to ignore the babbling servant that clung to his shirt.

"Why do you call me 'Akasuna-sama'?" Sasori asked.

Deidara looked at the prince with shock. Not once did he think that the prince was actually listening to a word he said. He was more talking for his own sake rather than to be listened to. He shrugged. "All the servants call you that un. We have to respect you, otherwise our lives are at stake un," he said.

Sasori frowned. "Well, I order you to call me by my first name. It's more common than Akasuna. If you call me by that, then bandits will try to attack and kidnap us for money." He looked over the blonde with slight interest. "I would be definitely left alive, since I am a prince and all. I'm not so sure about you. You might be sold as a prostitute, if you're lucky. If not, they'd probably take turns raping you before they'd slice off your balls and then watch you bleed to death."

Deidara paled and stared at Sasori with horror. "You're not being serious, are you un?" he asked. His look only grew more terrified when Sasori chuckled. "Aka- I mean Sasori-danna, you can't be serious! Bandits wouldn't touch me, would they hm?"

Sasori hummed to himself but didn't answer. Deidara decided then to stick to Sasori throughout their trip into the forest. He wasn't going to let himself die or get sold as a sex slave. He shuddered whenever he thought about that fate.

They walked in silence for a while. Sasori stayed silent in order to observe the way they were going and plan out the rest of the trip in his head. Deidara watched the forest warily to look for any potential bandits or monsters lurking in the trees. They stayed in their heads for a while as one was soothed by the forest's sounds and one was simply terrified.

A twig snapped, and Deidara stood at attention.

"What was that hm?" he whispered. He didn't dare to speak any louder, just in case the monster heard him.

"You stepping on a twig," Sasori answered. He looked down at his cloak and frowned. It was going to be wrinkled once he pried it from Deidara's hands. He would have him iron it for him later.

"No, you idiot., it wasn't me un! It was a bandit hm! Bandits are coming to kill us hm!" Deidara screamed and ran ahead of Sasori. He could hear the bandit laughing now, watching, waiting, and-

**My turn.**

"SEMPAI!"

Deidara turned around and stared in horror. No, this was far worse than any bandit.

"Sempai, Tobi has been following you like a good boy. Don't worry sempai, Tobi will protect you from bandits!"

A boy stood in front of him with a shock of black hair and half of an orange mask covering the left side of his face. The boy giggled. "Tobi is a good boy sempai, isn't he?"

Sasori walked up the path leisurely to the sight of Deidara choking Tobi with his legs. How he got in that position is a mystery. And very awkward.

"No un! Tobi is not a good boy! You are a very bad boy for following us un!" Deidara yelled over Tobi's sputters.

Sasori cleared his throat and Deidara jumped up.

"Ah, um, sorry about that un," Deidara said sheepishly.

"Who is this?" Sasori looked over Tobi with a critical eye. Was he mentally retarded? Maybe…

"This is Tobi, the guy who makes your meals. Or did until you and I went on this adventure," he explained.

Sasori blanched. This guy doesn't seem capable of holding a spoon, let alone fixing a meal! "Ah," he said, "pleased to meet you. Now, why did you follow us?"

"Tobi couldn't let anything bad happen to sempai! If Tobi did, then Tobi would be very sad and Tobi doesn't like being sad. Plus, Tobi wanted to travel the world!" Tobi wore a stupid grin, despite Sasori's glare piercing him.

"We'll take him along," Sasori said with a snap of his fingers.

"WHAT UN?"

"He's obviously an idiot savant. We'll bring him along for the food," Sasori explained.

Deidara glared down at Tobi. "You're lucky that Sasori-danna is here, un."

Tobi looked at him with a wide smile. "Tobi knows!"

**A/N: My second chapter. I hope you enjoy Dei's and Tobi's actions. Thank you to my reviewers. Everytime I got one, I want to let you know that I smiled really big for the rest of the day. So if you want to make a bipolar girl happy, please review. AND FOR THE LAST TIME: YES, THIS IS A YAOI!**

**Couples: KakuzuxHidan, SasorixDeidara, Madara/TobixZetsu, KisamexItachi, and Pein/NagatoxKonan. **

**SO YES, THIS IS FOR YAOI FANS! GET OFF MY BACK THAT I DIDN'T MAKE DEI THE PRINCESS SASORI HAD TO SAVE!**

**End of rant.**

**Question, do you like my Ocs? I can stop putting their input into the story if you don't. **

**CIAO!**

**-from JMS, your lovely authoress**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, my name is Kain. I hope I do well on making your yaoi dreams come true and do justice to my little sister's work.**

**Three.**

Sasori couldn't figure out what just happened. A few hours ago, they woke up and started walking along the path, and then the next thing he knew, they were stuck in a maze. Deidara and he stared at the walls trapping them in and tried to figure out how they would get out. Tobi just skipped along, picking the flowers as he went by and ignoring the world.

Deidara motioned that they should leave him behind, but Sasori cut him off with a violent shake of the head.

"Why the fuck do we have to keep him un?" Deidara hissed as they began to walk again.

"It's entertaining," Sasori replied.

"You're fucking crazy un," Deidara replied.

"And you look like a girl. I believe that settles it," Sasori said. He walked ahead of Deidara, and he ignored the fact that he was sticking to him like glue.

A few turns later, they lost sight of Tobi.

"Hell yeah un!" Deidara yelled. "We finally lost the bastard un."

"Yeah, yeah," Sasori said, "shut up brat before someone hears you."

"Who the hell would hear me un?" Deidara crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk. He was

certain they were the only ones in this maze.

"There's a legend about a Minotaur eating people who came into his maze," Sasori said. He glanced over Deidara with a gleam in his eyes. "They say he likes to eat pretty women, but only after he fucks them senseless."

Deidara paled. "B-but I'm not a woman un."

Sasori smirked. "I don't think that would stop him."

Deidara grabbed his arm and clung to him as they traveled through the maze. Sasori stifled a chuckle. It was way too easy to scare Deidara.

~.~

Tobi had no clue where he was going. He lost his "sempai" along the way too, so he had no one else to bother. Tobi sighed and itched at his mask. Sometimes he wished he wasn't an evil genius with so awesome of a face that he had to hide it behind his mask. Then again, he got to wear badass masks, so it didn't really bother him in the long run.

"**Who the hell is there? **_What are you doing in my garden?_"

To say Tobi freaked the fuck out is not accurate. He was too awesome to do that. Instead he just whipped his hair back and forth; ahem, I mean, he turned his head to look at the person who just yelled at him, and then he freaked the fuck out. (But only in his head, because geniuses are too awesome to freak out out loud.) Nope, he would just scream his head for a moment or two before easing back into his comfort zone where all the unicorns and rainbows burned because he was too awesome for them.

Let's just say Tobi was a pretty awesome dude.

A multi-colored man stepped out of the maze walls which made Tobi freeze with fear, but only for a second. Then, he became rather interested in him. The man was split into two sides, black and white, and he also had two distinct personalities to match. Tobi could tell that the grumbling was really a conversation with himself, which was freaky and kind of cool at the same time. The man wore the typical gardening wear, except that he had a flower in his green hair. Oh wait, did I mention he had green hair? Well now you know.

"**I said, who the fuck are you and what the hell **_are you doing in the garden because it isn't very nice to trespass. _**I like to eat trespassers.**"

Tobi really didn't want to get eaten, so he decided to respond. "Hi! Tobi is Tobi," Tobi said. He bit back a smirk when he saw the man's grimace. This was getting to be fun.

"**What are you fucking **_doing in our beautiful labyrinth?_" the gardener asked. He carried a shovel over toward Tobi, and he felt a shiver down his spine. It was probably from the creepy smile on his face.

"Tobi got lost in your labyrinth," Tobi said. He scratched his head and took another step back as the gardener came forward. He was beginning to think that he should get ready to run.

The gardener stood right above him, and his yellow eyes glinted. "_I'm a bit hungry. _**Same here. And look, there's a meal right in front of me.**"

Tobi ran like the wind through the paths and could hear footsteps chasing after him.

"_Don't run away. _**Yes, run away. I like to work for my food!**"

Several turns later, Tobi was sure he was lost. He had no clue where he was going, except that the gardener had stopped chasing him. He leaned against a grassy wall and caught his breath. The gardener certainly was active. He nearly got whacked in the head by that shovel twice by him, and it seemed that he was just doing this for something to do and not for food. Still, Tobi couldn't complain. He enjoyed running for his life, and it added a bit of variety to his boring day.

"**Boo.**"

Tobi nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the gardener pull himself out of the walls. The man threw back his head and cackled. "**Get in my belly! **_That was so lame. _**You come up with something fucking better then. **_Fine, I will! _**Good then! **_Humph!_"

Tobi started laughing. Yes, this was a queer guy and he liked him a lot. He even thought about dragging him along with the prince just to liven up the party. There was only so much Tobi could do to annoy Deidara without actually dying. He wiped a few tears from his eyes and straightened up. "You must seriously forgive me," Tobi said. "I haven't had that much fun since I was a child."

The man quirked an eyebrow and raised the shovel in defense. "_So you're not an idiot?_" the white half asked.

Tobi laughed. "Like hell I am! Don't you know who I am?"

The gardener shook his head.

Tobi sniffed. "Fine. Considering that we just met, I'll accept that answer." He ignored the gardener's chuckle and continued. "I am the definition of awesome, the meaning of badass, the reason the word 'great' was invented. I don't even need a name because of my epicness." He glanced back at the gardener and frowned when he saw him spacing out. "But you can call me Tobi," he concluded, stepping out of the "hero" pose. That was his trademark though, and if anyone stole it from him, he sentenced them to a long life of bushy eyebrows, green spandex, bad haircuts, and bottom eyelashes. That would show them to mess with him.

"**Heh, this guy seems like fun.** _I'm not sure though. He seems a bit eccentric._ **You really like to ruin everything, don't you?** _I do not!_ **Fun sucker.** _Now you're just being immature. _**Everything's immature to a fun sucker.**"

Tobi watched the man argue with himself and scowled when he realized that he was being ignored. His eye was close to twitching with annoyance, and he was ready to yell at him to get his attention; but that wasn't necessary. The man turned his attention back to him very well when he cleared his throat.

"Would you like to come with me and my group? We are heading to Ame, but I'm sure there are plenty of people you can eat along the road," Tobi said. He wasn't sure why he was inviting him along, but it could be fun.

The man's yellow eyes narrowed. "_Will there be any plants?_" the white half asked menacingly, which was more hilarious than anything.

Tobi grinned. "Well, we are traveling to many countries so I'm sure you will get your chance to see the many plants there," he said.

The man perked up and grabbed Tobi's sleeve. "**I'm Zetsu. **_Pleased to meet your acquaintance_," he said. "_We want to head this way to meet up with your friends_**.**"

Yep, Zetsu would definitely become indispensable to them.

~.~.~

"Sorry un."

"I swear I will make you into one of my puppets if you step on my shoe again, brat."

Deidara winced and stared off at the walls, trying not to be a burden and eventually left behind in the maze. Sasori seemed to know where he was heading toward, so he just followed him. It didn't really matter to him if they did get out soon; as long as they did not see any monsters or Tobi again, Deidara could live a happy life.

"Deidara-sempai, Tobi found you!"

Life really did hate him sometimes.

"Hello Tobi. It's nice to have found you," Sasori muttered. "Now move out of the way. We need to get out of here as soon as possible so we can get to Konoha as soon as possible. We've already wasted a few hours trapped in here, and I swear I will rip out your intestines and- Tobi, who is this?"

Deidara's face was pale when he saw a man appear out of thin air. He looked like a monster right out of a horror story, and there was blood dripping down from his lips. He probably just murdered somebody and buried them underneath the maze, and now he was coming for them!

"Save me Sasori-danna un," Deidara whimpered behind the redhead.

Sasori sighed in disgust and moved away from the blonde. Deidara pouted and crossed his arms, only to get glomped by Tobi.

"Tobi will save sempai!" Tobi yelled. He wrapped his arms around Deidara's stomach and ignored his attempts to claw him off him.

"Get the fuck off me un," Deidara yelled.

"But Tobi is being a good boy, right sempai?" Tobi asked with huge puppy dog eyes. How can you resist the puppy dog eyes? Especially Tobi's? He was just too adorable and innocent to be denied, and this is the truth dammit!

"No un."

Okay, maybe Deidara could withstand them.

While Deidara was fighting to get Tobi off him, Sasori and Zetsu were having a stare down. Sasori thought about how difficult it would be to make that man a puppet, while Zetsu thought about how his head would look good on a platter. Zetsu licked his lip at the thoughts while Sasori fingered his scalpel at the side of his belt.

"Sasori-sempai, this is Zetsu-san," Tobi yelled, breaking the tension between them. "Zetsu-san can lead us out of the maze!"

Sasori looked over Zetsu again, and his hand dropped from his belt. "Is that true?" he asked.

Zetsu nodded. "_Follow us_," he said before going down the path toward freedom.

**A/N: I hope this was enjoyable and that you all want to quit reading the story after this. After all, there is more than SasoDei in here. I hope you enjoyed and I cannot wait to hear what you think since this is my first time posting something (even if it isn't my original idea.)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I shall continue down the outline. Welcome to the first arch!**

**Four.**

"We can't rest, brat. We need to reach Ame soon, and I do not want to be stuck with you any longer," Sasori said.

"But danna-"

"No."

The group of travelers stood outside of an inn, debating whether or not to stay the night.

**How'd they get to the inn?**

**SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRAT!**

**WAH!**

**Sigh. Immature children, let me take over the story.**

Sasori and Deidara stood outside the inn, bickering like a pair of children. Deidara couldn't take another step. His legs were sore from walking for two days straight, mostky since their guide lost them in the maze multiple times. It didn't help that Zetsu had to pop out of nowhere and scare the crap **(shit) **out of him. He nearly lost an arm when he started screaming and running away from that maniac. It didn't help his legs at all.

"Danna," Deidara said, "come on! You have the money for it, and we all are dead on our feet un."

"_Actually we're perfectly fine. _**Don't lump us in with the likes of you.**"

Deidara shot a glare toward Zetsu, but didn't dare to say anything. He wasn't willing to lose a limb just yet. Especially since he could hear his stomach rumbling. Deidara shuddered. He didn't want to know what he ate.

Sasori looked unconvinced. "We can make camp out in the woods if you drop on your feet. Now let's go."

"No, un!"

The redhead chuckled darkly. "You think you can refuse?" he asked. "You forget your place, _brat_. I still own you, and I could have you ripped apart right now with the snap of my fingers if I wanted to. Think of that next time you refuse."

Deidara clenched his jaw. Did he have to bring that up right then and there? Of course he did; he was a dick.

"You forget, we're outside Suna, un. That means I have fucking rights, you stupid jackass, and that means I deserve to sleep on a fucking bed tonight un!" Deidara stomped his foot and glared at the livid prince. They both started a staring match with enough tension to make Might Guy take off his and Rock Lee's spandex. Though, that's a pretty bad metaphor. But seriously, those two should get rid of the spandex. It's green, enough said. It's worse than that orange jumpsuit Naruto used to wear all the time. I mean it might have been better if he would just wear the goggles with it, because then I would totally like him; but no, he's a ninja wearing orange. Completely contradictary, I know. That is why Kishimoto must lay off the drugs.

Getting to the point, the tension was thick, and harder to seperate than the oil in the Gulf from the BP oil spill. Zetsu watched, very amused by these two and pleased that Tobi brought him along. He wish he could have had a video camera on him to film all this. He would have gotten lots of hits on FairyTube for this.

Speaking of that scary lollipop, Tobi wandered off. Once those two started bickering, his attention grew short and he left to find something better to do, like burn ants. Anything was better than watching that.

He walked into an alley where he met a black cat. Tobi's eyes lit up. He walked over to it and giggled to himself.

**I'm scared.**

**Me too.**

The cat looked back at him innocently enough and mewed for him. It was such a cute cat. It was mostly a ball of fluff due to the small village children giving him treats, but he was such a cute cat. He wasn't the mean type of cat who just wanted to be alone. He wanted to be petted and loved.

Tobi saw the tail and he smirked. "Hey kitty, Tobi just wants to play with you," he murmured. He bent down to pet the pretty pussy...

and grabbed his tail.

The cat yowled and ran through the streets, pulling Tobi along the way.

"Stop it kitty! Tobi wants to play!"

Tobi was dragged along, to the horror of the village children, and ran straight into a brick wall. He let go of the tail and rubbed the bump on his head. Damn, it had to of hurt. It was about the size of his fist, and was already bruising.

"Ow, stupid kitty hurt Tobi," he muttered to himself. He swore that if he ever saw that cat again, he would slice that tail off. It would serve that stupid animal right for hurting him. No one was allowed to hurt Tobi, not even Tobi! How dare it!

The cat must have come back for Round Two, and Tobi almost reached down for his knife. But he stopped when he saw that it brought some back-up with it. His eyes widened when he saw just how much back-up it brought.

* * *

><p>"Tobi, when we get out of here, I'm going to fucking murder you un."<p>

"**I call the ribs! **_Give me an arm and I'll be happy._"

The gang sat inside a tiny cell near the town hall. The leader was discussing their fate as they spoke because apparently _someone _decided to abuse the _fucking town mascot instead of leaving that poor cat alone!_ That is a serious crime in the village of Remancufoop, and the punishment sometimes resulted in death. That's how serious they took their cats to be. No one was particularly happy about that, and each of them glared at Tobi. All except Sasori, mostly because he was way too badass to glare at Tobi. That would be too much effort, and Sasori was lazy whenever he needed to be (which was most of the time, fyi).

Sasori laid on the top bunk nearest the window and stared at the ceiling."Well you wanted a place to stay, brat, and look where we are," he said.

Deidara turned away from glaring at Tobi to Sasori. "It's not my fault un! It's Tobi's!" he yelled. Tobi cringed in the corner, and Zetsu grit his teeth. He wondered if all they did was argue like a married couple.

The prince seemed to contemplate that for a second. "Tobi, you're fired," he said off-handedly. He turned away from the rest of them and stared at the wall instead. His work was done for the day.

"B-but Tobi is a good boy..."

Zetsu could feel his sanity just snapping right then because none of what he has seen could ever make Tobi's statement true. "**You pulled the village mascot's tail. THAT IS NOT GOOD BOY DOES!** _I actually agree with him on this one._"

"B-but Tobi j-just wanted to-"

"What? You just wanted to get us all put in jail un!" Deidara paced around the tiny cell. "You're just a fuck up un! This is why everyone hates you!" he yelled.

Tobi whimpered and hid his head in the corner. Zetsu sighed and took the bunk below Sasori's. He'd leave Deidara to deal with Tobi. He just hoped their trial would come soon. He didn't exactly look forward to roasting Tobi's dead body for some food. He wasn't sure exactly how he'd get the fire in here if it came down to it.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this installment and, depending on my mood, the next update will be soon. This is more of a getting to it chapter, so I apologize for its suckiness. Anyway, review please.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****There were no reviews for last chapter, so I cannot thank anyone for it.**

**Five.**

They were marched from their cells to the village square at the crack of dawn. All four were chained together with handcuffs, Sasori going along in the front while Deidara dragged along in the back. Zetsu looked at the village around him curiously and tried not to make any eye contact with any of the snobby kids. Tobi kept his head down and muttered curses under his breath. He hated mornings, especially when the sun was getting into his eyes. This was pure torture and extremely uncalled for. He hoped he could make them regret trying to imprison him.

"_We're going to die, aren't we?_" Zetsu asked himself. "**Either from these lunatics or the crazy one in back.**" He shuddered at the evil aura behind him. This would not end pleasantly, and he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be a bystander this time.

"I hate Tobi un," Deidara said. He kept repeating this and threw glares at the back of his head. "He should go to Hell un, like the rest of this village."

Sasori was the only one who remained quiet through all of this. He wasn't exactly a morning person, but he wasn't as loud as the people behind him. Zetsu hoped that he was thinking about a way to get them out of this jam. He could use his diplomacy as a prince or something like that in order to get the village to listen to them and only take Tobi. He really hoped that that would happen.

Of course, Sasori-no-danna was just thinking about how he would torture Tobi for delaying them after they got out of this.

The group was forced on to a platform that displayed them in front of the village. Three officials stood at each end of the platform, each looking more menacing than the last. That is except Bob.

Bob was a nice middle-aged man forced to do this in order to pay off his debts to his leader. He didn't mind though; he'd rather protect his village than move boulders like the rest of the people who had debt. He looked out of place with all the buff men standing guard, but he didn't really mind. He had a goofy smile on his face and waved to his wife and three kids in the crowd.

_**So he's like Daddy?**_

_**Yes, that's who he is based on.**_

_**I thought she was supposed to be sleeping!**_

_**I wanna hear about Daddy!**_

_**Can we get to the sword fights now?**_

Continuing on, Bob grinned at the prisoners, who only glared at him with bleary eyes. "Don't worry," he said. "Our leader is pretty kind. He wouldn't hurt people, unless you messed with his cat."

"**Tobi, you stupid fuck. I should eat you right now**."

The rest of the group turned to glare at Tobi, who shrunk back. They were lucky he was wearing his mask. Otherwise he would probably scare the shit out of them and send them spiralling into a pit of pain that they did not even know was possible. He let out a yawn and went back to swaying back and forth in an attempt to stay awake. Kind of like when you are sitting in the front of your math class and your teacher is talking really soft, and you have to struggle to stay awake because fuck this is boring and you'd get a detention for sleeping again. That is what Tobi felt like. He wanted to crash right on to that floor and sleep like he was in a coma, but he didn't for fear that Zetsu might actually eat him. Cannibals were always tricky when it came to annoying them.

The leader stepped up on the platform and Sasori frowned at him. The man had orange hair and piercings everywhere. This was definitely not how a leader should look like. Otherwise he would have pierced his nose and ignored his grandmother's wishes. He stared at the man wide eyed, but slowly regained his composure when the man spoke.

"These people are criminals. They have disrespected our history and abused Sir Puss. Therefore, in accordance for their crime..." Sasori sweatdropped at this. He was going to die because of Tobi playing with a cat. That was the most humiliating way for a prince to die, worse than drowning in one's own bathtub. He waited for the harsh sentence and winced. "...they shall be sentenced to community service." He visibly relaxed, but he wasn't sure that if this would be better than death. Now they were delayed again. He would throttle Tobi once he got his hands on him.

"Um...Crazy Piercings-sama..."

The man turned to the prisoners, his face completely blank. "I would prefer if you called me Pein, and yes?"

Tobi nodded and began again. "Pein-sama, me and Sasori and Zetsu and Deidei-chan-"

"I'll kill you un!"

"-we all are trying to save a princess, and Sasori-san really does not like waiting, so could Tobi instead stay for community service and have them go ahead?" Tobi fiddled with his fingers, but behind his mask, he was grim. He would destroy this village and head back to the Kingdom of Suna when he finished. Like hell he would help this stupid village. No one would miss them anyway.

Pein seemed to lighten up a bit. "Ah, a princess? Is this the great Akasuna no Sasori, the great Prince of the Kingdom of Suna?" He looked at Sasori this time and examined him from head to toe.

"Ye-"

"Like hell he is un!" Deidara said. "The great Akasuna would never leave his castle, not even for a princess. This Sasori is just a humble knight here to guide the princess back to the Kingdom of Suna so the prince can marry her un."

"And who might you be? You do not look like a knight or a paige."

"_We are his humble servants. _**Bastard prince asked us to assist these idiots so that the princess gets back to the kingdom safely**." Zetsu got the hint from Deidara and played along also. The only ones who remained silent now were Sasori and Tobi.

A smile played on Pein's lips. "Ah. I see. I suppose you are going after the princess of Ame."

"Yes we are," Sasori said.

"Alright then." Pein went back to the crowd. "I have decided that for their community service, they shall introduce me to this princess. All in agreement?"

There was a loud cheer through the crowd, but Sasori felt sick. Wonderful, just another problem they'd have to bring to Ame. He wondered if he could throw himself off this platform and kill himself. Death sounded a lot more pleasant than this.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review. Otherwise Sasori will throw you off a platform and break your neck. <strong>


End file.
